Mai vs Mokuba: A duel for Mokuba's love and aftermath
by nerd314314
Summary: Mai duels Mokuba to try to win Mokuba's heart. There will be op cards. sorry for spelling and grammar mistakes in story. Mokuba is 16. Joey and Téa Gardner is 19. Mai is 27. kaiba is 21 . Includes one sided Mai x Joey, one sided Mokuba x Mai and Téa Gardner x Mokuba. Takes place a week after A duel to save Téa Gardner: The Acid duel fanfiction.


Joey and Mai lived together. They was just friends. Mai has been having dreams of her kissing Mokuba them getting married and having kids for 2 weeks. Mai knew Joey liked her but Joey was not her type of man. Mai and Joey woke up to enjoy the day. Mai got her dueldisk out that was under the bed and said " I want Mokuba's love. But I will have to beat him in a duel to show how strong my love to him is. I thought I wanted Téa Gardner to be with Mokuba. I was wrong . I want to be with him. I will do anything to win his heart.". Joey asked Mai " what are you talking about?". Mai said " I am planning to get a boyfriend.". Joey said " It is me. I happily be your boyfriend.". Mai said " Me and you are just friends. I am in love with Mokuba, not you. Mokuba is so cute and hot. Mokuba is at least 50000000 times more sexy than you! I love him and I will do anything for him.". This made Joey cry like a river and said " you two have a age gap of 11 years. That is weird.". Mai said " it's not weird. It's love.". Mai then left home to go to work leaving a heartbroken Joey at home.

It was 5:00 pm, Mai just got done with work. Mai left work go to Kaiba Corporation to express her feelings to Mokuba. Joey was spying on Mai to trying to tell the kaiba brothers about her plan. Mai got to kaiba's office. kaiba asked " what do you want?" to Mai. Mai said " I need to talk to Mokuba.". Kaiba said "since you are not Joey, that will be fine." while pointing to Mokuba's room. "Thanks" Mai said. Mai was walking towards Mokuba 's room until she heard Joey came in and saying to kaiba " stop her! She want to be with Mokuba in a romantic way. she is 11 years older than Mokuba! That's creepy!".Kaiba said " she wants Mokuba as a boyfriend? good joke mutt.". This made Mai mad at kaiba and Joey because they did not understand her feelings and making fun of her feelings towards Mokuba. Mokuba walked out of his room holding Téa Gardner's hand in a friendly way. This triggered Mai. Mai screamed at Téa Gardner " stop trying to flirt with my future boyfriend and my future husband. I am in love with Mokuba!". kaiba was shocked Joey was right. Téa Gardner said " you and him are just friends. He already in love with someone. so backoff!". Mai said " Me and Mokuba will duel. If he lose, he will become my boyfriend. If he don't duel, I will deal with you personaly!". Mokuba said " Leave her alone Mai! you just want me. I will take the risk of this duel, just leave Téa Gardner alone. " Mai said " ok, I will leave her alone. It's time to duel, Mokuba! prepare to lose and gain a girlfriend! " while activiting her dueldisk. "Bring it on, Mai" Mokuba said while activiting his dueldisk. Then they both said "Duel!".

Mai went 1st. Mai said " I play Harpie meeting, a spell card. I can special summon up to 3 harpie monsters with the same name from my deck or my hand in defense mode. I cannot normal summon the turn I played this card. Their effects are negated . I special summon 3 Harpie Dancers from my deck in defense mode. I use my monsters to link summon a link 3 monster called Mokuba kaiba, sexy Harpie king ( link 3/winged beast/wind/atk 2800). His effect let me special summon a monster from my opponent's deck when link summoned. I special summon Blue-Eyes white Dragon from Mokuba's deck in attack mode. I set 1 card facedown! your turn, cutie.". Téa Gardner talking to herself said " please win, Mokuba! I got something to tell you.". Mokuba said " I draw! I play lightning vortex! I discard 1 card to...". Mai said " I play a counter trap, Mai x Mokuba shipping! since I control a winged beast monster and a dragon monster, your spell is negated. you can only set a card this turn. However, you take no battle damage on my next turn!, My love.". Mokuba said " I can't do much! I set 1 card. I end my turn.". Mai said " My turn, sexy Mokuba. I draw! I summon Harpie Matchmaker ( level 4/winged beast/tuner/wind /atk 500/def 2000) in attack mode. I tune Harpie Matchmaker with Blue-Eyes White Dragon to synchro summon Mai x Mokuba, the Harpie couple (level 12/synchro/winged beast/wind/atk infinty/def infinity). I use Mai x Mokuba, the Harpie couple's effect. when synchro summoned, I can inflict 3800 points to my opponent. ". Mokuba's lifepoints went down from 4000 to 200. " Mokuba!" Kaiba, Joey and Téa Gardner yelled. " I use Mokuba kaiba, sexy Harpie king's effect! when effect damage is dealt, I can special summon up to 2 monsters from my opponent's deck or graveyard. I special summon 2 Blue-Eyes white Dragons from Mokuba's deck and graveyard in attack mode. I overlay the 2 Blue-Eyes white Dragons to xyz summon Mai Valentine, Mokuba's girlfriend ( rank 8/xyz/winged beast/wind/atk 2800/def 4500) in defense mode. while in defense mode, Mokuba can't summon monsters and He can't use trap cards. with this, I end my turn, cutie pie.". " My turn! I draw! I play dark hole to destory all your monsters!". Mai said " I use Mokuba kaiba, sexy Harpie king's effect, when this card is destoryed, Mokuba can't use traps , spells and monster effects this turn!". Mokuba said " I summon Shining Friendship in attack mode. I set 1 card facedown! Shining Frienship attacks you directly, Mai!". Mai said " your fighting back, that is so sexy !" while her lifepoints dropped to 2700. "I end my turn!" Mokuba said. Mai said " You are making me horny!". Kaiba, Téa Gardner and Joey screamed " stop flirting with him!". Mai said " you three just salty! I summon Cyber Harpie Lady in attack mode. I attack your monster with Cyber Harpie Lady. I win this duel and you are my boyfriend now!". " Mokuba! " Téa Gardner screamed. " I play shrink! It cuts Cyber Harpie Lady's attack in half . That make it weaker than Shining Friendship. Shining Frienship destorys Cyber Harpie Lady!" Mokuba said . " playing hard to get, that makes me more horny for you!". Mai said when her lifepoints dropped to 2300. Joey said to himself "If Mokuba wins this duel, I will have a chance with Mai. But if He loses, then the woman i love will be with a other man!". Mai said " I play Harpie revive, a spell card. Since I have a Harpie monster in my graveyard, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard in attack mode. I can only use this card in main phase 2. I special summon Mai x Mokuba,the Harpie couple in attack mode. I set 1 card facedown! Turn over!, sexy Mokuba. I so want to make out with you after I win this duel.". Téa Gardner said " stop flirting with Mokuba!.". Mai said " look like someone is jealous!". Mokuba said "My turn! I draw! I play Raigeki to destory all your monsters!". Mai said " I play my trap, Mai's romantic kiss to Mokuba!, since a spell was used this turn. My opponent can't use traps this turn and my opponent can't summon monsters this turn. It also skips this turn's battle phase. Your lifepoints are cut in half. I lose 400 lifepoints." . Mokuba's lifepoints went down to 100. Mai's lifepoints went down to 1900. Mokuba said " I set 1 card! turnover!". Mai said "here i come, honeybun! I draw!". Valon walked in and was confused what was going on. He saw Joey's tears and he feel like something was wrong with Joey. Valon asked Joey " what's wrong, Joey?". Joey was so sad he could not speak. Téa Gardner said to valon " If Mokuba lose this duel, he will have to be Mai's boyfriend and Joey loves Mai. Mai broke Joey's heart that why he is sad. ". Valon was shocked that Mai had feelings for Mokuba.

Mai said " Let's end this duel, sexy Mokuba! I play Harpie rebirth, I can special summon a level 4 monster from my graveyard in defense mode. I special summon Harpie Matchmaker from my graveyard in defense mode. I then normal summon Harpie lady in attack mode. I tune My Harpie Matchmaker with my Harpie lady to synchro summon Mokie, the cute Harpie man (level 8/synchro/winged beast/wind/atk 2750/def 2000) in attack mode. Mokuba said " I play my trap card, Bottomless Trap Hole. It destorys your monster since it has more than 1500 attack points, Then it get banished.". Mai then said " I set 1 card. I end my turn, cutie pie." Mokuba said "It's my turn! I draw! I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destory your set card. Then I play my set card, Call of the Haunted! I bring back my Blue- Eyes White Dragon from my graveyard in attack mode. ". Mai then said " No way! That means I am gonna lose!". Mokuba and Téa Gardner said "Blue-Eyes White Dragon attack Mai directly and end this duel!". Mai said " No! I lost! I still love you, sexy Mokuba!" while her lifepoints hit zero. " Mokuba won!" Téa Gardner , kaiba, Joey and valon yelled. Mai walked out because she knew now Mokuba did not feel the way she did. Valon said to Joey " wanna hang out to help you deal with the stress?". Joey said " yes thank you valon!". Valon and Joey left to eat dinner. Téa Gardner said " Mokuba, I have feelings for you. I love you. I want to start slow with you. will you be my boyfriend? I understand if you say no.". kaiba was shocked by Téa Gardner's words. Mokuba said " yes. I will be boyfriend, Téa Gardner! I love you too.". Téa Gardner and Mokuba then had a romantic kiss with each other. Kaiba said " I approve this relationship.". Téa Gardner and Mokuba smiled. Téa Gardner spend the night with Mokuba. Mokuba and Téa Gardner kissed each other romantically all night. Mai and Joey got home. Joey sleep on the couch and dreaming about Mai and him together. Mai stayed up and went to Mokuba's facebook profile and it said " in a relationship with Téa Gardner.". Mai wished it said " in a relationship with Mai Valentine.". Mai then went to bed to try to forget about Mokuba. She was still dreaming about Mokuba even though she knew he was in relationship with Téa Gardner.


End file.
